


For Your Own Good

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Military Police!Jeanmarco, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt was: "sex in an inappropriate place and/or time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiggeryumyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/gifts).



“This really isn’t… um…” Marco throws his head back, biting his lip as he feels a pair of insistent teeth nip at his throat. “ _Jean,_ are you sure…”

“Why are you such a…” Jean pauses, and Marco practically holds his breath, _waiting_ for the phrase, “ _goody-goody_?”

It shouldn’t make his cock as hard as it does. It really should not. It’s a stupid phrase, somehow childish and ridiculous, but oh god does Marco get off on it.

His breath hitches as he feels Jean grab his ass, possessive and eager, as he growls, “You like being a good boy?”

“Y-yeah,” Marco shudders, pressing his face against Jean’s neck, breathing into the tense tendons there, feeling a pulse under his lips that matches the pace of his heart. “I like it.”

They should really be on actual watch. Or rather, more specifically, Marco should be peering out over Sina from the watchtower. This type of behavior is completely unbecoming of two officers in the Military Police.

But once Marco’s pants are around his thighs and Jean’s mouth is around his cock, fingers clasped as he moves his head, Marco doesn’t really mind breaking a few rules in the middle of the night.

Jean will always be a rule breaker, coaxing orgasms out of Marco until the sun rises, but if there were really shadows on the horizon…

There is no good and evil then, and right now, Marco wants to say: _yes, I’m good, I’m so good for you, Jean._

There’s a rhythm between them now: indulgent and dirty; practical and rhythmic.

Regardless of which world they end up in, pulse always meets heartbeat.


End file.
